fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HankGuideDude/Hia-logue sub4.13 - Battlebase
<< Go back to main blog. RPG stuff goes here. N2S: Tabbers between timelines? Battle Info. Armament * * - Said to be crafted by his late and great lusus, and appears to be in a heavily used condition. Has base bleed chances of 10% and increases speed and evasion by +30% but decreases attack by -50%. **Exists in most timelines except for the Delta timeline. * - Originally owned by his ancestor Pensiver Axeswish. Has base bleed of 23% but speed is suffered by -10% due to the mass of the axe blade, as well as 10% chance of inflicting Art Seal for a single turn. **Exists in most timelines except for the Delta timeline in a different ownership, the Eta timeline, and Alpha-Fixed timeline under the ownership of the Alpha-Unaltered self, due to it becoming unusable in said timeline by Zalgo during the events of Corruption. * - A recreated version of the original Axe of Chaos made in the Doomed timeline for Hank by Masa just in time for the Cuts Arc on his 18th annual anniversary. Unlike the original, this doesn't result in a speed debuff - being made of one side Adamantium and another side a Cobalt-Samarium alloy. It has, however, both bleed and critical chances of 17%. **Exclusive to the Alpha-Unaltered timeline, but was given to the Alpha-Fixed version of Hankvi by said Alpha-Ulaltered version. * - Upgraded version of the with the spirit of the demon Havres living inside. In addition to the 10% bleed, +30% speed/evasion, and -50% attack, it will always deal damage as well as dealing damage that can penetrate defense against said -type attacks. Continued use in 1 out of 6 turns will turn Hankvi into The Dictator until end of battle (unless in possession of the ). **Exclusive to the Alpha-Unaltered Timeline. * - An Axe/Axe-Rod weapon crafted by Masa a few days after the Reckoning as a continued project for Hankvi but would not really be heavily used until the Alternian Invasion. Blessed by Zeus, it allows and type attacks. Normally allows for 34% bleed chances but if split into an axe and rod to attack twice, it can deal 17% bleed and 17% stun on separate attacks. It also counters the debuff of the (unless this is stolen). **Exclusive to the Alpha-Unaltered timeline, but was given to the Alpha-Fixed version of Hankvi by said Alpha-Ulaltered version. * - Given to Hankvi as soon as he became a Ludusian soldier. It is a standard fully-automatic rifle using .223 Remington bullets. Allows ranged attacks with an accurate single shot, normal 4-round burst or less-accurate all-enemy target-spraying - costing 10 bullets. Holds 20 rounds and must take a turn to reload once depleted. **Exclusive to the Mu timeline. * - Upgraded version of the modified by Masa. In addition to 34 higher-powered compo-stone bullet capacity, it is also capable of slashing with the axe-bladed bayonet for low damage but 50% of inflicting bleed, as well as shooting out a highly damaging and paralyzing lightning bolt to a group of enemies using an electric cannon but requires 3 turns to charge before it can be used again. **Exclusive to the Mu Timeline, but remade by Masa in the Alpha-Fixed timeline. * - Used to belong to Hankvi's ancestor - Pensiver Axeswish. For a single turn in a 1/623 chance, he gets to throw a destiny die which will multiply his stats from 1-6 times for the next turn. **Exists in most timelines, namely in all Alpha timelines sans the Fixed timeline (?), Gamma, Delta (rather cursed if in Desmin's possession), Iota, Kappa, Sigma, Phi (?) and Omega. * - Written by the Doomed timeline version of Hankvi detailing the events happened there. Given to the Fixed timeline version of himself, probably as a replacement of Pensiver's Journal. Reduces light and dark attacks' received damage by 6%. **Exclusive to the Alpha-Fixed timeline once it was moved from the Unaltered timeline. * - Written by the Delta timeline version of Hankvi detailing the events happened there. A copy was given to the Fixed timeline version of Masa. Provides resistance against Time manipulations and all magic attacks are reduced by 4%. **Exclusive to the Delta timeline, although a copy was given to the Alpha-Fixed timeline. * - Written by the Mu timeline version of Hankvi detailing the events happened there. Implicitly given to the Fixed timeline version of himself. Increases critical strike chances by 7% and accuracy by 13%. **Exclusive to the Alpha-Fixed timeline once the Mu timeline was appended to said fixed timeline. Extra weapon concept Originally located from the Timelines blog so nothing would be lost. Hank already has what appears to be the most powerful axe possible, but I'd agree nonetheless to have another weapon crafted by Masa. I happen to have some ideas but not really sure where to go. Just so I won't forget: *Has to probably have a duality theme, preferably of Cobalt and Adamantium to compliment the Mithril Hatchet. *Combo-weapon like the Titanwielder/Hades Harbiner? Or a simple double-sided axe that can split in two? Mori suggested changes to the Axe of Chaos and a new weapon called the Divine Docker: *The Axe of Chaos gets "damaged" during the events of Corruption (formerly the idea was during The Reckoning for the original AoC to become a simple Dark Adze). Zalgo managed to corrupt his Axe and thus become largely unusable. Later fixed by Masa just in time for The Cuts Arc probably by creating a second version of it before Zalgo's influence (after all, it is called the for a reason). **1/2 Cobalt/Samarium alloy and 1/2 Adamantium for the handle with 2 color-matching compo stone dice at the end(s), possibly black and white for the axe blade? *In addition, Masa made a "gift" for Hank by continuing on a project that was left behind to create the , a similar Axe that has light and lightning/thunder as the main elements. **Can probably split in two - an Axe and a Rod (no not a jab at Teteoh I hope), allowing both bleed and stun be dealt at 10% rate each. **Haven't touched on design yet, but perhaps a stripped handle for the rod-part. The technological aspect on Hank? I've already thought this up when I crafted the events for the Mu timeline; check out the here and the Mu timeline entry in main blog. Journalière The game that makes you think You may have noticed that the journals that are mostly written by Hankvi from other timelines somehow end up to the Alpha-Fixed timeline iteration of Hankvi and grant various effects (thank Mori for that one), as well as - predictably - chronicling what has transpired from other timelines and learning from mistakes somewhat. It's like where all alternate-timeline Moris gather around for the Alpha-Unified timeline to create (to be confused with the Omega timeline ultrasona?) Here's the list of all the possible journals: * - Formerly . * * - Mostly nonsense from Everspring? * * - ? * - Written by someone else in a possible resistance? * / * - PreNox-Lux? * - ?? * * - Because Nazcans are digital-users? * - ??; If Atsa'an is to be referenced. * * - ? * - ? * * - Functional as a journal? * Category:Blog posts